Como é que se diz: Eu te amo
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Dá onde tirar coragem para se declarar à alguém? Como uma única frase pode ser tão difícil de se dizer? De que forma descrever um sentimento nunca antes vivido? [Yaoi,fluffy Hyoga&Shun]


_Acho q essa fic ficou mais curta q a outra..." Gomen,ñ sou mto boa para escrever fics longas ainda (provavel trauma depois de escrever uma fic enooorme sobre Harry Potter q nunca teve um final).Mas prometo q tentarei fazer c/ q a próxima saia maior...

* * *

_

Como é que se diz: "-Eu te amo"

As batalhas finalmente tinham chegado as fim. A Terra estava novamente em paz. Saori encontrava-se no Santuário, vendo de perto o treinamento dos futuros Cavaleiros. Shiryu voltara para Rozan. Seiya continuava no apartamento que Miho o arrumara e Ikki, como sempre, tinha sumido sem destino certo. Na mansão Kido só restara Shun e Hyoga, que curiosamente não voltara para a Rússia.

"_Por que ainda não voltei?" _perguntava o loiro a si mesmo, que ainda não levantara da cama. _"Por que insisto em ficar aqui, sendo que cada dia fica mais difícil fingir ser apenas um amigo. E mesmo se eu dissesse, qual seria sua reação? E se não quisesse mais minha amizade e se afastasse de mim? Acho que não consigo mais viver sem sua companhia...Ahh,o que eu faço?" _pensava Hyoga perdido em pensamentos até que uma leve batida na porta o acorda de seus devaneios.

-Hyoga,já está acordado? –disse Shun,com sua voz suave senso levemente abafada pela porta trancada.

O russo levantou-se e rapidamente abriu a porta, para que o jovem pudesse entrar.

-Desculpa,eu te acordei,não é? –disse o garoto observando que Hyoga tinha os cabelos desalinhados e estava sem camisa, deixando à mostra seu tóxax definido.

-Não, já estou acordado faz um tempo, só não tinha me levantado ainda...Você queria me dizer alguma coisa? –perguntou o loiro observando o leve ar de ansiedade que Shun emanava.

-E-Eu só queria saber se você...gostaria de vir no mercado comigo... –disse o garoto levemente corado, seme encarar o russo.

-Mercado? Mas a Saori não tem um monte de empregados para fazerem esse serviço? –disse Hyoga não contentando-se muito com a idéia de enfrentar um mercado lotado de gente.

-É mas, agora que vive no Santuário, ela dispensou a maioria dos empregados e hoje é a folga deles,além do mais eu queria fazer as compras por mim mesmo... –disse Shun finalmente encarando Hyoga –mas se você não quiser vir comigo eu entendo...

-Não, é claro que vou! –dise o loiro concluindo que não conseguiria perder uma oportunidade de estar ao lado do garoto de cabelos esverdeados.Afinal se sentia tão bem com Shun à seu lado.Ele o deixava tão em paz... –Só me dê um minuto que eu já desço.

-Tá bom,te espero lá no hall! –disse Shun sorrindo,seu rosto iluminado de alegria, se afastando enquanto Hyoga fechava aporta do quarto. Como gostava daquele sorriso tão sincero.Não só do sorriso,mas de quase tudo referente ao Shun. Seu rosto,seus olhos,seus lábios..._"Será que sua boca é tão macia quanto parece?...Ai,o que eu estou pensando? Deixa de ser idiota,Hyoga, ele é somente seu amigo.AMIGO,entendeu? Para de pensar nessas bobagens!" _pensou eleseveramente, terminando de se arrumar, abrindo a porta do quarto em direção ao banheiro,onde escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto,descendo, em seguida, até o hall, onde Shun já o esperava.

"_Está tão lindo..."_ pensou Shun ao ver Hyoga, que usava uma calça preta e uma camiseta azul-clara, que combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos olhos do loiro. _"Ah,para de olhar assim pra ele...e se ele desconfiar? Pode se sentir incomodado com meus sentimentos e voltar para a Sibéria,onde nunca mais o verei"._ –disse ele a si mesmo, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

Os dois ficaram ali,parados, se observando, perdidos em seu próprios pensamentos e sentimentos com relação ao outro até que Hyoga quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

-Estou pronto, vamos? –perguntou o loiro sorrindo timidamente.

-Vamos –disse Shun voltando de seus devaneios e abrindo a porta atrás de si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-O que nós precisamos comprar? –disse Hyoga quando os dois já estavam dentro do grande mercado, que, para seu espanto, tinha pouca gente, e observando Shun que pegara um pequeno pesaço de papel de dentro do bolso.

-Precisamos de shoyu, macarrão e peixe. –disse Shun lendo a pequena lista –Ah, e precisamos de legumes,verduras e cogumelos...hoje vou tentar cozinhar alguma coisa –disse ele corando levemente –Já está na hora de aprender a me virar sozinho,né?

-Sério! –disse o loiro que não sabia o que o espantara mais,Shun tentar cozinhar ou o fato dele querer se tornar alguém mais independente –E vai tentar cozinhar o quê? –perguntou ele sorrindo, adorava ver o rosto de Shun avermelhar-se.

-Hum...que tal...yakisoba? –disse o jovem sorrindo também –não parece ser um prato tão complicado e faz tempo que eu não como.

-Boa idéia...eu vou adorar comer algo feito pelas suas mãos... –disse o loiro, arrependendo-se em seguida do que disse, ao ver o significado daquelas palavras. _"Droga, por que eu disse isso? Será que ficou mutio na cara o que eu quis dizer? Se é pra continuar a falar esse tipo de coisa das duas uma, ou falo logo o que sinto por ele ou fecho a boca de uma vez"_

Shun,que corara violentamente com o comentário do russo, agora tentava mudar um pouco o rumo da conversa.

-Acho que os cogumelos ficam naquela direção... –disse ele apontando para o corredor ao lado – _"Será que ele quis dizer que...? Não...eu é que estou pensando coisa demais. Afinal ele me trata quase como a um irmão. Eu é que queria que ele gostasse de mim de uma forma diferente..." _– pensou ele fazendo uma cara meio triste,mas Hyoga só percebeu depois de colocar os cogumelos e o shoyu no carrinho.

-Shun, você está bem? –perguntou o loiro preocupado com a cara de desanimo do garoto.

-Tudo bem –disse ele tentando forçar um sorriso –Vamos terminar logo com as comprar,pois já está quase na hora do almoço –disse ele indo à uma prateleira próxima e pegando mais alguns itens da lista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Obrigado pelo almoço,estava uma delícia –disse Hyoga levando seu prato e talheres à pia. _"O Shun parece desanimado desde aquela hora no mercado. O que será que aconteceu?" _–pensou o loiro pousando as mãos na cadeira à frente da de Shun.

-De nada... –disse Shun abrindo um sorriso e voltando a ficar absorto em pensamentos.

-Hum...acho que vou lá pra cima, você vem? –disse o russo,caminhando até a porta.

-Daqui a pouco... –disse o jovem sem encará-lo

Hyoga se retirou da cozinha e Shun encostou sua cabeça na mesa, fechando os olhos. _"O que eu faço? Preciso dizer a ele...mas não sei como..." _–pensou ele –_"Bem,se ele não sentir a mesma coisa eu digo que o que disse era besteira e para ele esquecer o assunto...". _Shun lavantou-se, subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Hyoga,mas ele não estava lá. Pensou que talvez ele estivesse numa das salas de descanso na outra ala. Decidiu então ir pro seu quarto, falaria sobre isso com ele mais tarde. Ao entrar,porém, reparou que Hyoga estava lá, sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama, aparentemente querendo falar com ele.

-Ah, eu tava te procurando... –Shun ia prosseguir mas quis saber primeiro o que o loiro queria falar com ele –Queria falar algo comigo? –disse ele parado à porta. Hyoga fitou intensamente os olhos claros de Shun e levantou-se, indo na direção dele.

-Sim... –sua voz saiu tão profunda que Shun sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. –Queria dizer que... –deu uma pausa,parecendo tomar coragem para dizer algo muito sério – depois de tento tempo, descobri que o que sinto por você é mais do que mera amizade...enfim, eu queria dizer que... eu te amo,Shun –disse o loiro quase num sussurro,olhando carinhosamente para Shun,que surpreendera-se com o que acabara de ouvir –Sei que isso pode soar muito estranho, afinal somos amigos há tanto tempo e também temos o mesmo sexo...mas não consigo mais esconder o que sinto. Se o que lha disse o incomodou muito é só dizer que eu arrumo minhas malas e você nunca mais precisará me ver de novo –disse ele abaixando a cabeça e caminhando para fora do quarto.

Shun barrou o caminho e, sem hesitar, o abraçou e encostou seus lábios contra os dele, um beijo suave,que transmitia muita coisa.

-Não vá embora, Hyoga –disse ele ainda abraçando o loiro –eu também sinto mais do que amizade por você...eu também te amo! Por favor, fique aqui comigo –disse ele olhando no fundo do olhos do loiro, que ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira.

Hyoga aproximou seus lábios do de Shun e o beijou ardentemente, fazendo-os cairem na cama...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hyoga... –chamou Shun que estava deitado a seu lado

-Sim? –perguntou o russo abrindo um sorriso.

-Por que é tão difícil dizer "eu te amo" ? –disse ele passando a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos de Hyoga.

-Não sei...mas foi a melhor coisa que já disse até agora –disse o loiro beijando ternamente a testa do garoto,que sorrira

-Eu te amo, Hyoga –disse ele aproximando-se mais do russo

-Também te amo,Shun –disse o loiro abraçando Shun com força.

**Owari**

* * *

_Talvez essa fic ñ tenha sido uma das minhas melhores...nossa foi o maior trabalhão p/ escrevê-la ..._

_Façam uma ficwriter feliz:deixem reviews(vcs ñ sabem q animo oum review nos dá)._

_Agradecimentos:Obrigada a quem comentou e/ou leu minhas fics anteriores,estou tentando melhorar cada dia mais._

_Aguardem q em breve postarei meu 1º lemon (se tdo der certo...)_

_Kissus!_


End file.
